


FNaF: Timeless

by MoveImBi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoveImBi/pseuds/MoveImBi
Summary: Goldie uses that last of his power to make all the animatronic's humans, but it wasn't powerful enough to revert them back to their original lives, so they become human versions of their robotic prisons. Springtrap is freed from Afton's control and is given her own life and Freddy puts Afton's money into a major renovation to the pizzeria to make it "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Pavilion". Watch as their new lives play out, and the drama that comes with it!Disclaimersi.	All Five Nights at Freddy’s characters are property of Scott Cawthon.ii.	Credit to Pole-Bear, Kizy-Ko, and others, from which I stole their designs (Except Kizy-Ko, I’ve been given permission to use them for a totally different project but I’ll use ‘em here too lol)iii.	This is a Human AU in which Freddy runs the pizzeria, most of the core animatronics are in this new giant location (Including the original four, the Toys, the Funtimes, Springtrap, the Rockstars, and the Nightmares. This excludes all withered or scraped versions of animatronics.)
Relationships: Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Lolbit/Yenndo (Five Nights at Freddy's), Nightmare Bonnie/Nightmare Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Rockstar Chica/Rockstar Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Puppet/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Chica/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 21





	1. Disclaimers and Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was made by me and my friends, and if you decide to make a story based in it please credit us :3 thx my lovely readers!!

**Disclaimers**

i. All Five Nights at Freddy’s characters are property of Scott Cawthon.

ii. Credit to Pole-Bear, Kizy-Ko, and others, from which I stole their designs (Except Kizy-Ko, I’ve been given permission to use them for a totally different project but I’ll use ‘em here too lol)

iii. This is a Human AU in which Freddy runs the pizzeria, most of the core animatronics are in this new giant location (Including the original four, the Toys, the Funtimes, Springtrap, the Rockstars, and the Nightmares. This excludes all withered or scraped versions of animatronics.)

**Warnings**

  1. This universe stems from the canon, but for those who dislike genderbent characters may want to click off this now.
  2. This story includes ships as a major plot point. If you dislike shipping or any characters I have paired, well, I guess click off….
  3. This includes foul language, reference of murder, and reference of sexual activity. If you are not comfortable with this, I deeply advise you to click off.  
  





	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Pavilion!!

**_Foxy_ **

Foxy drew in a breath. _Showtime._ The deep red curtain slowly glided open. “And now,” Freddy’s voice boomed through the speakers, “the swashbuckling sensation that’s sweeping the nation - Foxy Fox!” A loud cheer erupted from the crowd of children.

“’Ello, matey!” Foxy called to the crowd, “Who’s rea’y for adventure?”

“MEEE!” The crowd of children called back.

Foxy held a hand up to her ear, her tail twitching slightly, “What was that?” She asked.

“MEEEEEE!” The crowd cried even louder, “I WANT ADVENTURE!”

Foxy barked a laugh, “Good!” She then spotted Chica watching from the back of the large main party room. Her light-yellow hair was pulled into a side ponytail, with the rest left in a bob cut. She wore a yellow maid dress the same color as her hair, with words spanned across the apron spelling out _LET’S EAT!_ in large magenta letters. A large red bow was tied on the back, wrapping around her waist, and pulling in the top of the dress to emphasize her features.

Foxy personally hated this one part of the outfit, but Chica insisted on it, claiming it “makes her look _cuter._ ” Foxy just saw it as pointless sex appeal. Besides, she was undoubtedly very confusing for some children and young adults looking to find out about… _things._

Slowly but surely, Foxy’s turn on stage was over, and she made her way backstage so Bonnie and Freddy could do their stupid duet. _They think they’re soooo talen-_

“Hey, Foxy!” Chica interrupted her train of thought as she entered the room.

“Hey, Chica.” Foxy replied half-heartedly. “I saw you stalking my show,” she joked.

“It was _not_ stalking!” Chica barked.

“ _Suuure_ it wasn’t.” Foxy replied, sounding tired, but skeptical.  
Chica mumbled something but didn’t argue. “So, anything to eat?”

“Yeah! I just made a new batch of cupcakes! Carly is icing them as we speak,” Chica said in a matter-of-fact like tone.

Foxy sat down at the oak table in the center of the room, “Great, sugar. As if I need to lose more teeth.” Foxy groaned jokingly, her gold tooth glinting dangerously in the dim light of the overheads.

“Oh, shut it!” Chica scowled, “You _love_ my cupcakes.”

“Since when do you get to pick and choose what I like?” Foxy asked, cringing inwardly at the other possible meanings of that sentence. “I really thought I finally had free will.” Foxy sighed, glancing up at Chica to see her reaction.

“You’re doing the thing again, aren’t you?” Chica squinted, as if trying to answer her question through watching Foxy’s expression. This may have worked with any of her other friends, but Foxy was much different. She would even go as far as saying she’s the best actor in this whole damn place, and not a single soul would argue with her.

“What thing?” Foxy asked, playing dumb, keeping the same bored and slightly sad expression, and sighing at the end of her sentence.

“Well, I won’t fall for it this time!” She placed her hands on her hips and threw her chin, “Go get someone else to feel bad.”

“Well okay...” Foxy stood, tapping her hook on the table as she did, “Maybe I’ll go see Kiki.” Chica’s demeaner instantly changed from stern, to straight up jealous. She gave a gasp in surprise.

“Foxy! How dare you; I thought we were gal-pals, you and I!”

 _Gal-pal._ The word dripped with femininity, and Foxy _hated_ it coming out of Chica’s mouth. She stood up suddenly, wanting to say so much to her…but not saying anything at all.  
 _The door looks really inviting right about now…_  
  


**_Freddy_ **

The crowd of children cheered and sang along with Freddy and Bonnie as they performed their duet on stage together.

“4, 5, 6 – come on and get’cha kicks! Oh, you don’t need money with cupcakes like that, do you, honey?” Bonnie rocking the sick guitar riffs made everything come together, but Freddy didn’t like Bonnie just for his musical talent. He liked - heck, maybe even loved him - for something else entirely. As they rocked out the final chords to the song and say the signature “Are you gonna be my chef?” line one last time, the crowd went wild. The dynamic duo walked backstage, doing a celebratory high-five at yet another performance that stole the show.

Freddy caught a glare from Foxy, leaving the room as soon as they entered.

“What’s her problem?” Bonnie asked Chica, who seemed mad about…something?

“We had a fight. That’s it.” Chica mumbled, “None you your business anyway.” Bonnie looked taken aback, Chica was never this rude, she was always happy, always on the verge of a smile.

“You girls need to learn to make-up, for the sake of everyone,” Freddy said firmly. “It’s important that we embody good role models for the children.”

Chica simply made something of a “harumph” noise and strutted off as well.

Bonnie laughed, “Good role models? AS IF!!” He had a snobby smirk pasted on his face, “Since when was ‘FOXY! I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU EAT ONE MORE OF MY CINNAMON ROLLS, I’LL KILL YOU!’ a good role model?”

“That was-” Freddy couldn’t finish.

“An accident? Slip of the tongue?” Bonnie interrupted. Freddy sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

“Somebody has to be the voice of reason around here, and judging by your snark, I’m glad it’s not you.” He ruffled Bonnie’s hair playfully.

“Hey! You know how long I spent on that?” They both laughed heartily. “Let’s go get somethin’ to eat.”

**_Mangle_ **

Mangle paced back and forth. _What if I mess up me and Kiki’s act? What if I trip into her and embarrass us? What i-_ She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled around, her hands raised to block any kind of attack that could come at her.

“It’s just me.” Foxy laughed softly, “You need to stop thinking of what could go wrong.”

“I’m not!” She argued.

“I know that look. Do you think I’m stupid?” She said, looking down at Mangle.

“Says the one who says ‘stupid’ like ‘stoopud’.” Mangle pointed out, crossing her arms.

Foxy glared down at her younger sister, “What was that?” She growled.

“I don’t know, maybe the truth? Hurts, doesn’t it?” Mangle smirked. _Not that you’d ever tell it._

Foxy growled, instinctively baring her teeth. “You’ve got some nerve for a ‘take-apart-put-back-together attraction.’”

Mangle froze. _Not this again-_ “Last I checked, you can’t even get a gir-”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence, Dalilah.” The name was what stung the most. If anyone could pour salt on a deep wound it was Mangle’s older sister. “You already know I’ll crush you for that statement.”

 _Heh_ _, crush..._ Mangle chuckled to herself, not doing anything to help her sister’s temper.

“ _Mangle…”_ Seeing as Foxy was _not_ calming down anytime soon, Mangle climbed up towards her hammock, which hung from the ceiling in the corner out of view. “HEY! WE WEREN’T DONE TALKING!” Foxy called from the ground.

Mangle put her earbuds in and ignored the world, while waiting out the last 20 minutes before her and Kiki’s performance of “I Can Do Anything Better Than You”. She was pretty sure she heard angry fox noises from down below, but who knew? Foxy had always had a short temper.

After about ten minutes Foxy stormed off, _Someone’s mad_. Mangle smirked, then she heard a new voice, Kiki’s voice to be exact. Mangle began to climb down but stopped to listen to what she was saying.

“I wonder where Mangle is,” Kiki said softly, her voice almost… _nice_. “She wouldn’t just ditch me when we have a show together. I mean, I picked her for a reason. She’s the only reliable one. Frieda can’t do anything with her crippling stage fright, Bon has his _bright ideas_.” She scoffed, “Last time I listened to him I ended up temporarily deaf.”

Mangle was 95% sure that Kiki didn’t know Mangle was up there, and her usual thought process kicked in. _Will she be mad if she finds out I heard what she said? Will she hate me? OH GOD WHAT IF SHE HATES ME?!_ Mangle froze in place; she was too scared of the outcome to move. _I just gotta wait until she goes somewhere else, right? Kiki wouldn’t wait around in Kid’s Cove for me too long, right?_

“Well, I guess I’m waiting.” Kiki mumbled.

_CURSE ME AND MY LOUD MOUTH! UGHH YOU ALWAYS JINX EVERYTHING!_ She scolded herself, _I have no other choice, do I? I must face her like the dangerous predator I am!_ Mangle drew in a deep breath, took one step down, then instantly went back to her hammock, _Nope. Not happening. Absolutely not._

“Ugh, where is she? I’m starting to get mad.” Kiki muttered.

_You have to!_ She yelled at herself. _If you don’t go down there she’ll think you’re as unreliable as the others!_ Mangle climbed down, no matter how many times she told herself to climb back. She landed on the ground, and turned to face Kiki, “Hey.” She said, faking a smile.

“Oh, there you are.” Kiki replied. “Are you ready? We’re on in two.”

“Yes!” Mangle smiled, “Let’s go!” She grabbed Kiki’s arm and more or less dragged her down to the backstage area, where Freddy and Bonnie were laughing and eating cupcakes.

“Hey!” Freddy said to the two, “You’re on in about,” He looked at his watch, “THIRTY SECONDS?!”

Mangle chuckled nervously, making a misplaced attempt at hiding behind Kiki. “It’s fine, guys! At least we’re not late. Anyway, aren’t you supposed to announce us in…25 seconds?”

“No, I tricked Freida into doing that. It wasn’t hard really; all you have to say is you’ll give her chocolate.” He smirked, “NOW GO AND GET SET UP!”

Kiki looked at him angrily, which Mangle presumed was because she didn’t have time to tell him off, and led Mangle over to the stage, which was still behind the curtain. Kiki handed her a microphone, “Let’s blow them away.”

Mangle smiled, “Yeah.” She felt as if someone just awakened a newfound confidence, “Let’s do it.”


	3. New Sets Of Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens in the night, after the pizzeria closes for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, me and my team of idiots decide Toy Chica's name is officially Kiki. It's no longer just what Mangle calls her, earlier today I made an edit to Chapter one to fix it.
> 
> Foxa = Funtime Foxy btw

**_Chica_ **

Chica let out a long sigh, “Done. Finally.” She put the last dish on the drying rack and smiled, “I think we did good for our grand reopening!” She said triumphantly to herself.

“Chica?” A voice called from outside the door, and she recognized it as the _last_ person she wanted to see right now, Foxy. “I know you’re in there. I just didn’t wanna barge in…”

“Go away.” Chica said sternly, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Chica, please…” Foxy said sadly.

“Go. Away.” Chica growled.

“What,” Foxy paused, “What happened to us being ‘Gal-pals’?” She asked.

“Foxy, I swear to God, if you don’t leave _right now_.”

“Chic-”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE, FOXY! _GO. AWAY._ ”

“No.” Foxy answered simply.

_Ugh, can she not take a hint?_ Chica groaned, “What? What is so _important_ you have to annoy me.” She asked, he voice acidic.

“I need to tell you something.” She sighed, opening the door to the kitchen. “I-”

“Sorry won’t work this time.” Chica interrupted.

Chica heard Foxy faulter, then draw in a breath. “Chica, I love you…”

You could have heard a pin drop. Chica stood stock still, facing away from Foxy, as she didn’t want to look at Foxy, for she to see the tear rolling steadily down her cheek. _No, this isn’t right…I know it isn’t, but-_ Chica felt a hand brush her shoulder, and she spun around, clutching her hands to her chest. Foxy looked taken aback, seeing her in such a distraught state.

“Stop it, Foxy! I don’t- I can’t- it’s not fair!”

“Chica…”

She pushed past Foxy, storming out of the kitchen. _This isn’t right. Not one bit. I’m not allowed to-_ Chica didn’t let herself finish. She honestly didn’t want herself to finish. Because a part of her wanted it to be a lie, but the other part was to stubborn to allow that.

**_Kiki (Toy Chica)_ **

Kiki flopped on her bed, _9:22 P.M._ She let out an exhausted sigh, _I wonder what Mangle’s doing._ Almost as if summoned, there was a knocking on Kiki’s door.

“Hello?” Mangle said from outside, her voice low and nervous, like usual. “Can I come in, Kiki?”

“Yeah. Not like I care anyway.” She said, her tone harsher than she meant. The door opened and Mangle entered, flopping onto the bed next to Kiki.

“I need some help.” She told Kiki.

Kiki rolled over to face her, “What is it?” She asked, “Don’t tell me it’s about Bon again.”

“It is!” Mangle exclaimed, “I just- I don’t know what to tell him! You know I’ve never felt like that towards someone…” She fiddled with the edge of her deep, rich purple cape. “I don’t want to hurt him…” She said, her voice now barely a whisper.

_Look what you’re doing to her!_ “Well, just tell him you don’t feel the same.” She smiled, “It’s as easy as that.”

“No. I don’t think it is.” Mangle shot; her voice acidic.

“Woah..” Kiki said, taken aback.

“Sorry.” Mangle sighed, “I’m just stressed I guess…”

Kiki hugged her, “It’s fine.” She told Mangle softly, “It’s okay not to like him back.” Kiki thought she heard Mangle begin to cry.

“Is it though?” She asked, her voice muffled. “Is there something wrong with me..? Because I don’t love anyone..?”

Kiki stroked Mangle’s hair, being as comforting as possible. “No! You’re perfect! Nothing is wrong with you.”

Mangle looked up at her, Kiki thought she looked a bit like a child, “Really..?”

“Of course!” Kiki smiled down at her crying friend.

Mangle buried her face in Kiki’s chest, “I hope so…”

**_Baby_ **

“FOXAAAAAAAAA!!” Baby yelled, storming down the hall to Foxa’s room. “OPEN THIS DOOR!”

Foxa’s younger sister, Foxy, peaked her head out of her room, “The fuck is happening..?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Something that doesn’t concern you!” Baby barked, and Foxy recoiled.

“Jesus. Okay.” Foxy closed her door, and Baby turned back to Foxa’s door, from which sounds Baby would rather not hear were coming.

Baby slammed her fist on the door, “Foxa! Open up! RIGHT NOW!”

The door cracked open slightly, “What do you need.” Foxa’s voice asked.

“Where is it? Hmm? I know you took it last time for your _activities_.” Baby growled.

“So what if I have your dumb microphone? Huh? What’s so important about it anyway?” Foxa laughed.

“I DON’T WANT IT USED FOR- _THAT_!” Baby said, slightly flustered.

“Well. I’m not giving it back~” Foxa told her, “You don’t _deseeeerve_ it~”

“What are you implying.” Baby growled.

“You kn-”

“I’m leaving. Keep it.” Baby began to walk away.

“WHAT?! HEY! YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT TO A GIRL!” Foxa barked from down the hall.

“I can, and I will.” Baby called back, opening the door to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanna say sorry for how short this chapter is. But, I hope y'all liked it! Lemme know who you guys wanna see a pov from next! Bon (Toy Bonnie), Freida (Fem Toy Freddy), or maybe even Springtrap? Out of those three who would you wanna see the most!


	4. Sooo- Uh, UPDATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title-

Hey! Carrots here, as some of you know, this was originally an action/adventure but I really need to write something other than that. I really liked writing the first two chapters and decided, against my teams will, that this story will stay as a comedic lighthearted fanfiction. I hope you all understand and I won't be hurt if you decide to stop reading because of this.

Two, THIS IS NOW ALSO ON WATTPAD!! GIVE IT SOME LOVE OVER THERE TOOOOO

Have a wonderful day!

I'll try and get the next chapter out by the end of next week!

-Whispers-

Also, to any of my Wings of Fire fan who also read this, I have a WoF story on here too.


	5. What happened? Well, here's an answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?? Where's Kameron? WHY HASN'T SHE POSTED A NEW CHAPTER?! The answer to this and much more!

If there was enough words in this world that meant sorry, I'd be here apologizing until I died.

Here's the low down, I'm only 16. And between school, work, DRIVING TESTS (I HATE THESE AGHHHH. Eighth times the charm right??), and my horrible time management means getting something done when I say it'll be done isn't something I'm good at.

I'm not here to try and make y'all feel bad for me, so please don't, but I think you guys should know why I didn't post for, //counts on fingers// (yeah no I don't have enough time for that), a long time.

I had a bit of a personal issue with my identity, which resulted in questioning my gender and such.

Motivation to write has been running pretty thin and my major writers block doesn't help.

Got grounded for literally nothing ;-;  
(I KNOW EVERYONE THINKS THIS BUT THERE WAS LEGIT NO PROOF BRO)

I want to put out a new chapter, but I also want it to be good. I'm not going to put out some half done chapter anymore, and I hope you all understand.

I do know that the next chapter will be full length and out as soon as I finish this art project!

ily all so much!

\- Kam (MoveImBi)


End file.
